


A Romantic Moment

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Denna makes a move. A small one, that is.





	A Romantic Moment

It was day again. The silence was peaceful, a pause in the chaos awaiting them. A pond ready for the ripple of events to come.

Denna loved the sound of Kvothe’s voice, sending vibrations to her heart, digging through his thoughts, on the outskirts of his mind. But it was the silent moments they shared where she truly felt at ease.

They were laying down, resting, facing each other on the wide rock across from the river. The rushing water had faded into background music, a melody too random to hum. She cautiously reached out to touch his hair, enamored by its sharp and fiery nature, only to feel wet, soft locks in her hand.

He slowly grinned, his freckles travelling upwards on his face. He looked a little more carefree than usual, a small weight lifted from his shoulders. He turned his head as her hand slid down to his chin, his lips glimpsing off her hand.

She leaned in. He mirrored her movement. Their nose were an inch apart and they were a mile away from smiling.

Her heart jumped to her mouth. They were so in sync in some moments, but this one was if they created from the same space.

She leaned in some more. He followed her lead. Their nose were touching, their eyes searching. Their mouths wandered together, the accident of a wonderful recipe, content to only exist in a moment, to never pass by again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)
> 
> Reviews or feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
